Always will & Forever
by conversefreak3
Summary: Brad and Tuck are moving! Can Jenny admit her fellings to Brad before its to late? Jenny


**This is my first my life as a teenage robot …so be nice and leave a friendly review:)**

**Jenny Wakeman, 18, (A/N- I'm not really sure how old Jenny is so I guessed that number) was sitting on the smooth green grass at the park, watching in awe at the sun. Sunsets always amaze Jenny, but for some reason she doesn't know why it amazes her so much. It could be the colors, or the size, but whatever the reason was she just loved seeing it. Whenever Jenny is sad or needs to think she always goes to the park and watch the sunset. It clams her down and makes her happy, but not today.**

**She's been upset ever since Brad told her that he was moving. She slowly closed her eyes and the memory suddenly flashed in her head.**

"**Brad?"**

**He looked up from his food.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Is something wrong?" Jenny asked. "You haven't talked or touched your food…"**

**Brad tried to smile but couldn't. He sighed and looked away from her.**

"**Jen, after school I have to tell you something important,"**

"**Why can't you tell me now?"**

**The bell rang and he slowly got up.**

"**That's why," He said smiling. "I'll see you later,"**

**Without saying anything else he left the cafeteria.**

**Jenny waited for Brad in front of the school. She was very concerned about him and she really wanted to know what was wrong with him.**

"**Hey Jen,"**

**Jenny turned around to see Brad.**

'_**He looks so sad,'**_

"**Hey, Brad," She said. "What do you need to tell me?"**

**Taking a deep breath he step forward to Jenny and said,**

"**Jen…" He stopped and looked away from her. He couldn't finish his sentence.**

"**Brad?"**

**He looked at her then at the cement floor.**

"**Jen…I'm moving….."**

**Jenny couldn't believe it.**

'_**He's moving?'**_

"**When are you…?" She couldn't finish that word. She couldn't, because now she despised it. She despised it so much!**

"**This Sunday,"**

**Her mouth dropped.**

'_**Today is Friday,'**_

"**Did you….did you start packing?"**

**He nodded.**

"**When were you going to tell me this?"**

**He sighed.**

"**To be honest Jen, I didn't know when I was going to tell you," He said looking away from her. "I didn't want to see you sad…"**

**Jenny looked at the floor then back at Brad. She opened her mouth but no words came out. With tears in her eyes she started running.**

"**Jen, wait!"**

**But she didn't wait, or stop; she just kept running and running.**

**Jenny opened her eyes and started to cry again. She didn't want Brad and Tucker to leave. They're her best friends…**

'**_No! No! No! I don't want them to leave! Not now not ever!'_ She thought. _'Brad cant leave…he cant….not now….I love him…'_**

**Jenny closed her eyes and started to cry again.**

**Meanwhile….**

"**Tuck, I'm home,"**

**No answer.**

"**Tuck?"**

"**I'm in the basement!" He heard his brother shout. Brad opened the door and went down the stairs to see Tuck packing some books.**

"**Why are you packing down here?" Brad asked as he sat next to his little brother.**

"**Because most of my stuff is down here," Tuck said as he put some video games inside the box. Brad turned his head to see some pile of books on the floor. Curious, he got first book and opened it. Inside were pictures.**

"**I almost forgot how many photos you've taken," Brad said, turning each page to see a photo.**

"**I know I took a lot of pictures when I was younger huh?" Tuck asked. Brad nodded and continued looking at the pictures. Brad then turned to a page that said "Adventures with Jenny"**

"**Tuck, you took pictures of the adventures we had with Jenny?" Brad asked as he turned a page to see Jenny fighting an evil robot. Tuck nodded.**

"**Yeah, but not all the pictures I took were about the adventures we had," He said smiling, as he looked at the pictures he had taken. "A lot of them were trips we went to together,"**

**Brad continued turning each page, with a smile on his face, until he suddenly realized that they will no longer see each other. Brad dropped the photo book.**

"**Hey be careful with that!" Tuck shouted as he picked up the photo book. He looked at Brad and saw a frown on his face.**

"**Brad what's wrong?"**

"**Everything,"**

"**Everything?"**

**Brad stood up,**

"**Everything's wrong Tuck," He said. "We shouldn't be moving….and leave Jen alone here,"**

**Tuck frowned and looked away from his brother. He didn't want to leave Jenny ether. Tuck closed his eyes as he remembered crying all night. Sighing he asked,**

"**Did you tell her?"**

"**Yeah, I told her," He said softly. He sighed. "Tuck, you should've seen her face….she was so upset,"**

**Tuck looked at his brother.**

"**When are you going to tell her?" He asked.**

"**Tell her what?"**

**Tucker rolled his eyes and said,**

"**When are you going to tell her that you like her?"**

**Brad sighed,**

"**Tuck, I don't think that it's a good day to tell her,"**

"**Why not?"**

**Brad sighed,**

"**Because-**

"**Brad! Wake up and smell the coffee!" Tuck yelled interrupting him. "We're leaving Sunday! Tell her! Tell her now because if you don't then you'll regret it your whole life!"**

**Brad looked at his brother then started walking up the stairs.**

"**We're you going?"**

"**I'll be back soon,"**

**Without saying anything else Brad left. Tucker sighed and continued packing the rest of his things.**

**Jenny slowly opened her eyes to see that the sun was almost gone.**

'_**It's going to be dark soon…I think I should leave….mom is probably worried about me…'**_

**But Jenny didn't move. She stayed in the position she was in. She sighed,**

'**_Oh Brad…'_**

**All of the sudden Jenny felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Brad. Jenny watched as he sat down next to her.**

"**Jen….I-**

**He didn't get to finish his sentence because Jenny threw her arms around his neck and she started to cry. Brad blushed but put his arms around her and closed his eyes.**

"…**..Oh Brad," Cried Jenny between sobs. "I….I don't….want…you t-to leave…"**

"**Shhh…." Brad whispered. He wanted to say something else but for some reason, he couldn't. The two friends hugged each other for a very long time. Neither of them wanted to leave, and wished that they could stay together forever. Jenny slowly let go and stared at the sky. The sun was no longer there. Instead, there was a big round moon with the stars that were shinning brightly. Brad looked at the sky too and smiled.**

"**The moon sure is nice tonight, huh Jen?" Brad asked. Jen smiled,**

"**Yeah…it really does…"**

"……"

"…**..."**

"…**..Do…do you think we should head back home?" Jen asked, hoping that he would say "no not yet"**

**Brad reached in his pocket and got out his cell phone to check the time. It was already nine. Brad sighed,**

"**Yeah, we should go home," Brad said sadly, standing up. Brad helped Jen up, and together, they walked home.**

**Sunday**

**Brad watched as his parents packed the last two boxes inside the car. He sighed, and turned his head to a different direction. His eyes had seen enough. **

**Meanwhile….**

"**Well…today is the day…" Jen whispered to herself. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Today is the day that…you say goodbye to Brad and Tuck…." **

"_And admit my feelings…"_

**Sighing, Jenny left her bathroom and left her room. **

**Brad stared at his house for the last time, wondering who will buy it. **

"**Hey Brad," **

**Brad turned around to see Jenny, standing right in front of him. He gave her a soft smile and said,**

"**Hey Jen…I'm glad you're here…" **

"…_What a stupid thing to say…tell her already!"_

**Jen smiled back,**

"**Where's Tuck?"**

"**Right here," **

**The two teens turned their heads to see Tuck walk towards them, **

"**Hey Jen,"**

**Jen smiled and gave him a little wave. **

"**Tucker, Brad, we're leaving in five minutes!" Their mom yelled. With out a hesitation, Tuck hugged Jenny. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry while hugging his friend but he faild because several tears started to fall down his cheeks. Jenny patted him on the back,**

"**It's ok Tuck," Jen said, she could feel the tears come. "We will see eachother again one day," **

**Lie. She didn't know if they will ever see each other again, but she said this to try to make him feel better. Tuck sniffed,**

"**I'm going to miss you Jen," **

**Jen hugged him tighter,**

"**I'm going to miss you too Tuck," **

**They pulled apart, and with a final wave of goodbye he slowly walked to the car, leaving a few drops of tears on the ground. Brad and Jen were now alone. Brad scratched the back of his head nervously,**

**How was he going to tell her? **

**Taking a deep breath he said,**

"**Jen…"**

**Jenny stared at him and said,**

"…**I'm going to miss you…" **

**Brad hugged her, tears started to fall,**

"**I'm going to miss you too…" **

"…………**.."**

"…………**."**

"**Brad…there's something…I need to tell you," **

"**Me too Jen….but you go first," **

**Jen gulped then said,**

"**I love you," **

**Brad's eyes widen,**

"**You…love me?" **

**Jen nodded,**

"**I could understand if…if you don't love me back, I-**

**She got interrupted by warm lips touching her metal ones. At first she was shocked but then she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. **

"**You really feel the same way?" **

**Brad smiled,**

"**Yeah Jen, I really do," **

**Jenny smiled and they hugged each other once more. **

"**Brad its time to go!" **

**Brad and Jen let go,**

"**Promise me you wont forget me?" **

"**Never Jen, I'll never forget you,"**

**Giving her one more kiss on the lips Brad walked towards the car and got in. Jen stayed behind and watch as the car sped off. She smiled,**

"**I love you Brad," **

**What do you think? Well, thanks for reading and please r/r! bye:)**


End file.
